


Something I Can't Put My Finger On

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler warnings for 358/2 Days!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Can't Put My Finger On

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the kh_drabble community on livejournal. Challenge #205, Disquiet.

Entry 224 (b)

There's a way that Xigbar looks at me when we're both in the lounge, and I don't know what it is. I tried to explain it to Axel, but he just kind of laughed at me and shrugged it off. I didn't even get to ask him if he knew what it meant, but it probably doesn't matter.

Axel kind of has a problem answering questions.

But Xigbar was in the Coliseum today and he looked at me the exact same way. With that wierd light in his eyes, and the way he smiles. It was even worse out there. The lounge seems even wierder than the rest of home sometimes. Like it's not really there, I dunno. So I guess it doesn't count then? It's not like I have to stay there.

But on the mission, out in the heat and the sunlight...

_did I know you?_


End file.
